La pieza faltante
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato y Mimi se sentían bien juntos, pero ambos tenían un secreto. Había un rompecabezas que armaban, pero faltaba una pieza. / Para mi querida Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8


Éste fic fue escrito para Chia, mi parabataia :3 siguiendo las siguientes características.

" _Yamato y Mimi tienen una cosa en común aparte de su romance. Y es que su debilidad es claramente Koushiro. El joven sonrojitos ukeable. Y es que hasta Mimi ukea a Koushiro. Quiero ver escenas divertidas, calientes y de mucho amor en este trio poliamoroso pero en el que Koushiro es más uke que Seme. Hasta por la chica."_

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Yamato y Mimi se sentían bien juntos, pero ambos tenían un secreto. Había un rompecabezas que armaban, pero faltaba una pieza.

* * *

 **.**

 **La pieza faltante**

 **.**

Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa habían iniciado una relación de hace más de un año cuando la preparatoria los recibió. Mimi había regresado de tierra americana para culminar sus estudios en su tierra natal y fue cuando la atracción mutua entre el cantante de _Knife of day_ y la _American dreams girl_ surgió casi de inmediato. A pesar de que sólo parecía ser una relación meramente física, terminaron por experimentar sentimientos muy fuertes por el otro.

Mimi era una cajita de sorpresas para Yamato, mientras que él sólo podía considerarse como una persona poco interesante, Mimi encontraba todo en él. Su relación pasó de ser amigos a amigos con beneficio y ¡bum! El amor surgió.

Los mejores romances iniciaron de la misma forma.

A pesar de que muchos decían que no iban a durar mucho teniendo en cuenta las personalidades tan distintas entre ambos, habían cumplido un año y seis meses la primavera reciente. Y es que sí, ellos eran conscientes de cuán diferentes eran.

Si Mimi era noche, Yamato era luna.

Si ella era verano, él era invierno.

Y las analogías continuarían.

Precisamente, esa tarde antes de salir del instituto, el tema fue sacado a colación por parte de Taichi. Era su mejor amigo, siempre fueron sinceros con el otro y el Yagami temía por la seguridad de ambos. Después de todo, Mimi no era la única que corría peligro de terminar con el corazón roto.

─No le hagas caso.

Yamato despertó de sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado ensimismado en ellos hasta que la voz de su acompañante pelirrojo le hizo reaccionar. Viró su mirada al menor que iba de pie a su lado mientras el tren los devolvía a su zona dentro de Odaiba.

Koushiro Izumi era el mejor amigo de Mimi desde que ambos habían sido compañeros en jardín. Mimi había hablado bastante sobre él. Yamato nunca se percató mucho de su presencia a pesar de que recorrían el mismo trayecto para llegar a sus casas.

─¿Cuál es tu postura? ─Preguntó Yamato sin mirarlo. Koushiro se encogió de hombros.

─Es su relación, no la mía ─Respondió Koushiro, consiguiendo que el rubio lo mirara curioso. Al sentir su mirada, el Izumi dejó a un lado su teléfono, fuente de su entretención, para mirar al mayor─. Mimi es mi mejor amiga y siendo sinceros, eres el mejor partido que ha tenido.

─¿Mejor partido? ─Volvió a preguntar Yamato rascándose la mejilla y mirando distraídamente a otro punto. No esperaba un comentario como ese proviniendo del pelirrojo.

Koushiro por su parte, comenzó a sonrojarse regresando su atención al teléfono. Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido por parte del Ishida, principalmente porque las mejillas ligeramente encendidas del Izumi resultaban… _lindas_.

─Inteligente, aplicable, no te metes sustancias extrañas, atract… No me hagas continuar, por favor. ─Koushiro regresó su mirada al teléfono y Yamato sólo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Mimi le había dicho algunas cosas sobre Koushiro Izumi, enfatizando que, a pesar de su gran intelecto, a veces hablaba sin pensar y se ponía nervioso. El rostro avergonzado del pelirrojo siempre había sido motivo de atracción por parte de la castaña y aunque en el primer instante, Yamato celó por aquel detalle, al verlo en persona, no podía sino darle _un poco_ de razón.

Cada uno regresó a su silencio habitual de cada viaje hasta que el tren frenó de golpe y el movimiento de frenetismo proporcionado por tal movimiento, logró desestabilizarlos. Todo pasó demasiado rápido como para premeditarlo o esa fue la excusa que Yamato se dio mentalmente al terminar acorralando a Koushiro contra la ventanilla del tren, sintiendo cómo ambos cuerpos terminaron colisionando a tal punto de cercanía que sentía la respiración acelerada del chico chocando contra su cuello.

Las manos del más joven se aferraron con ahínco a su pecho, estrujando su uniforme mientras que las de Yamato se encontraban pegadas a la ventana, posicionadas a cada lado de la cabeza rojiza del chico.

─Rayos… Mi teléfono ─Oyó a Koushiro susurrar, sintiendo cómo la piel en su cuello se erizó ante el contacto de su voz. Yamato bajó la mirada hacia él y se encontró con la negrura de los ojos del más joven.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó el rubio sin separarse centímetro alguno del otro. Al parecer y sólo con esa pregunta, Koushiro Izumi fue consciente de la situación en la que terminaron ambos y de la cercanía que guardaban. Vio su rostro arder y apartar la mirada a otro punto.

─S…Si ─Respondió sencillamente─. Creo que mi teléfono cayó cerca de tu pie. No te muevas ─Pidió él y fue descendiendo con cuidado hasta el aparato electrónico.

Un pensamiento. Un único pensamiento parecía rondar la cabeza del Ishida que le aseguró un lugar en el infierno. Se abofeteó mentalmente mientras Koushiro seguía en su búsqueda por recuperar su teléfono. Yamato bajó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo y dejó salir un suspiro casi inaudible.

¿Qué tan enfermo estaba como para pensar que Koushiro podría practicarle una excelente felación al estar en esa posición? Bastante y aunque quiso apartar la mirada, la idea de que el más joven siguiese tanteando en busca de su teléfono mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Yamato y el tren retomaba su curso, seguía latente en su subconsciente.

Jamás admitiría que el tan conservador Yamato Ishida resguardase ese tipo de pensamientos en su interior.

* * *

─¡Kou-chan!

El pelirrojo que iba entretenido con su teléfono al salir del instituto sólo pudo oír la voz de Mimi antes de sentir cómo ésta se lanzaba a sus espaldas para abrazarlo. Ella tenía esa costumbre con él, la de violar su espacio personal, ponerlo en apuros y jugar con él a su antojo.

Koushiro se quedó tieso en su sitio al sentirla y eso le agregaba más gracia a la castaña, quien solía susurrarle al oído cosas.

─¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? ─Preguntó Mimi para soltarlo y mirarlo mejor.

Fue esa su oportunidad para darse cuenta que ella venía acompañada de Yamato. No supo qué le avergonzó más al pelirrojo, la idea de que el Ishida haya visto semejante muestra de cariño de Mimi hacia él o recordar su _cercanía_ vivida en el tren hace unos días con el vocalista de _Knife of day_.

Koushiro le dedicó un pequeño cabeceo a modo de saludo que Yamato correspondió pero casi sin mirarlo. Tal detalle no pasó desapercibido por el menor, sintiéndose ciertamente incómodo. Yamato nunca había sido demasiado cercano a él, pero su actitud en esos momentos parecía ser mucho más ajena a ocasiones anteriores.

─¿Y bien? ─Koushiro regresó su atención a Mimi cuando ésta reiteró su pregunta. El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco y miró su teléfono.

─¿Qué tienen pensado hacer? ─Preguntó.

─Quería ir a comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial. ─Mimi miró a su novio y luego a su compañero de clase─. ¿Vamos?

Koushiro paseó su mirada de Mimi a Yamato, preguntándose internamente si lo correcto era aceptar. Terminó cediendo porque siempre era lo mismo con Mimi.

Porque desde que tenía uso de razón, Koushiro se sintió muy vinculado a ella, había tanto que le gustaba de la chica castaña por más que ambos guardasen tantas diferencias.

Esa tarde fueron al centro comercial y mientras Mimi hablaba, sentía la mirada casual de Yamato en él. Desde hacía unos días, aquello se había hecho costumbre. Siendo sinceros, desde el pequeño incidente en el tren sentía que la atención del rubio viajaba a él.

Mimi se probaba unas prendas, gafas, sombreros. Todo cuanto pudiese gustarle mientras Yamato sólo se encontraba sentado leyendo una revista, aguardándola. Koushiro lo miraba disimulada desde unos percheros con pantalones de vestir y mientras lo hacía, comprendía un poco por qué Mimi se encontraba tan enamorada de él.

─¡Kou-chan! ─Llamó Mimi desde el probador─. ¿Me ayudas un rato?

El pelirrojo dudó en un primer momento si debía o no ir. Su mirada se debatía entre ella y el rubio que sólo parecía entretenido con la revista, no supo si oyó a Mimi pero temía que lo malinterpretase.

─¿Te quedarás mirándome solamente o irás junto a ella? ─La voz de Yamato lo tomó por sorpresa, encendiendo su rostro. Los ojos azules tan profundos que poseía Ishida lo hacían estremecer, asintió y se dirigió hasta donde Mimi se hallaba.

Lo que Koushiro no se percataba era que la mirada de Yamato lo estudiaba en silencio cuando él no lo notaba.

Mimi se encontraba en uno de los probadores con un vestido que terminó atorándose por su brasier. No era la primera vez que Koushiro se metía a un probador con ella para ayudarla en una situación similar a la actual, de hecho, en varias oportunidades había visto a Mimi en ropa interior y por más que ya debería estar acostumbrado, él terminaba siempre sonrojado, intentando no hacer mucho contacto con la piel de su amiga.

─¿Ya está? ─Preguntó Mimi con los brazos estirados hacia arriba mientras Koushiro luchaba contra el brasier de ésta.

─Ya casi ─Respondió y con un último movimiento, el vestido de Mimi terminó libre.

Ella no esperó a que Koushiro saliera del vestidor para quitarse el vestido y terminar frente a él en ropa interior. Los ojos oscuros del pelirrojo pasaron de ella al suelo, con pena. Siempre era lo mismo con él, pensó Mimi con una sonrisa.

─Hey, ¿tan fea me crees? ─Preguntó divertida, logrando que él la mirase.

─C…Claro que no ─Respondió─. Debo irme. Asegúrate de no cometer el mismo error.

─Kou ─Llamó ella antes de que se marchara. Él la miró curioso y ella sólo guardó silencio un momento para después atraerlo hacia ella y besar la comisura de sus labios con dulzura─. Gracias.

Koushiro se retiró casi corriendo del vestidor, con el rostro sonrojado a tal punto que parecía no diferenciarse mucho de su cabello. Iba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos ruidosos que no se percató de Yamato hasta que chocó de lleno contra su pecho.

Nuevamente esa cercanía los unía, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Koushiro sólo quedó tieso hasta separarse del rubio. Una disculpa se atoró en sus labios pero muchas cosas la atajaron. Lo que desató aún más su vergüenza fue sentir la mano de Yamato sobre la cabeza, como si fuese un niño pero no lo sintió como algo jocoso o burlesco.

─¿Siempre eres tan distraído? ─Preguntó Yamato.

Koushiro se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándolo embelesado, pero seguramente superó los treinta segundos de seguridad. Apartó la mirada, hizo una reverencia pequeña para marcharse, dejando una excusa barata atrás que le permitiese irse sin mayores explicaciones.

Yamato lo vio marcharse y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Koushiro Izumi era un total distraído y Yamato Ishida daba gracias por ello, porque si supiese la forma en la que lo miraba o pensaba en él, lo pondría en un total aprieto.

* * *

Si había algo que Yamato adorase de su padre sería que los viernes, al salir del trabajo, saliese con sus compañeros de trabajo y regresara tarde a casa. Era por esa razón que los viernes, Mimi adornaba su cama con su desnudez. Bendito viernes.

Yamato besaba con insistencia los labios de Mimi mientras el ritmo en ambos se hacía cada vez más arrítmico, cada vez más intenso, cada vez más insensato. Ambos gemían a cada embestida, ambos se mordían y lamían, ambos se abandonaban en el cuerpo del otro mientras el orgasmo los hacía presa una vez más en lo que iba aquella noche.

Mimi cayó rendida sobre su pecho, ninguno podía dejar de sonreír o exhalar con fuerza, intentando respirar sin desfallecer de alegría. Una mirada por parte de ambos y un nuevo beso atrapó los labios ajenos. Caricias lentas, pausadas, tiernas incluso, ninguno quería hacer mayor ruido cuando el cansancio apremiaba, como si no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente escandalosos minutos atrás.

─Sí que has estado creativo ésta vuelta, Yama ─Comentó Mimi y él frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia.

─¿Creativo? ─Preguntó él.

─Sí, ya sabes, has estado más… ¿Salvaje? No lo sé, pero me encantó ─Besó sus labios con dulzura─. ¿Pensabas en alguien mientras lo hacíamos?

La pregunta golpeó fuerte al rubio que se mantuvo callado un momento al oírla. Al principio, Mimi no pareció notar nada extraño pero cuando el mutismo del chico superó los treinta segundos, fue ella quien frunció el ceño.

─¿De verdad?

─No… Es sólo que…

─Vamos, Yama. Ni siquiera intentes mentirme. ─Mimi se sentó a horcajadas de sus caderas para mirarlo desde arriba. Yamato estaba sonrojado, no solamente por la sesión de sexo reciente, sino porque Mimi lo acabó de descubrir─. Sabes que no me molesta que pienses en otra persona… Sólo quiero saberlo. ─Yamato apartó la mirada y eso la hizo fruncir aún más el ceño─. ¿Niña o niño?

─…

─¿Es Koushiro? ─Yamato abrió los ojos como platos, mirándola con sorpresa. Mimi no pudo ocultar la gracia que le generó su rostro y echó a reír.

─Mimi, no es lo que piensas, yo no…

─¡Sabía que le tenías ganas! ─Gritó Mimi a son de victoria dejando a su novio totalmente atónito.

─¿Lo sabías?

─Por supuesto. Oh, vamos, Yama… Te conozco, sé cuándo alguien te pone cachondo. Además, estamos hablando de Shiro-chan. Es lo más adorable que ha pisado la tierra, ¿quién no querría cogérselo?

Yamato no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Miraba a Mimi como si temiese decir o pensar algo, pero la curiosidad se instauró en su cabeza y no pudo frenarla. No a tiempo, al menos.

─¿Tú…Tú también?

─Por supuesto ─Dijo sin inmutarse, acercándose a él para depositar un beso en sus labios─. ¿Te confieso una de mis fantasías favoritas?

Yamato la miró curioso y a juzgar por la sonrisa en su novia, sabía que terminaría por lamentar esa curiosidad.

O quizá no.

* * *

Koushiro se acomodó un mechón pelirrojo tras oreja cuando llamó a la puerta frente a la cual estaba de pie. Se miró los zapatos y pensó que quizá debió traer deportivas y no zapatos de vestir. Estaba nervioso, ni siquiera sabía por qué o quizá sí lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Se miró su suéter y se preguntó si estaría de más.

Maldita sea, que él no era tan inseguro.

La puerta se abrió y Koushiro supo que ese par de ojos azules podían hacer sentir inseguro a cualquiera.

─Koushiro, gracias por venir ─Dijo Yamato a modo de saludo y una sonrisa ladina que provocó un notorio sonrojo en el pelirrojo.

─N…No es nada. ─Volvió a acomodarse un mechón tras la oreja y mirar distraídamente sus zapatos, sin percatarse en la forma que Yamato lo estudiaba.

─Pasa ─Dijo el dueño de casa y el pelirrojo no se negó.

Cuando pasó a la sala del departamento del Ishida, Koushiro sentía los ojos de éste sobre su espalda y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal. Temía voltearse así que sólo se mantuvo de pie, dándole la espalda.

─Como te comenté por texto, la computadora parece tener una falla o algo semejante. Te la traeré, toma asiento.

Tras éstas palabras, Koushiro sonrió a Yamato que se adentró por el pasillo dejándolo solo. El Izumi aceptó las palabras de Yamato y tomó asiento en el sofá de dos cuerpos que tenía a su lado. Juntó las rodillas y trató de hacer frente a los nervios que lo carcomían. Estar a solas con Yamato era igual de sofocante que estarlo con Mimi.

Pero no era un sofoco molesto. Todo lo contrario. Cada vez que Yamato o Mimi le sostenían la mirada o guardaban mucha cercanía con él, sentía cómo su corazón bombeaba más deprisa, su cerebro parecía hacer un cortocircuito y sólo podía pensar en lo que bien que se sentía aquello.

─¡Shiro-chan! ─Koushiro pegó un respingo al oír la voz de Mimi. La castaña salió del pasillo vistiendo sólo una camisa de Yamato encima, desfilando sus perfectas piernas por debajo de la fina tela y el corazón de Koushiro pareció dar un vuelco─. Gracias por venir. No somos nada sin ti, cariño ─Dijo Mimi, acercándose hacia él, tomar asiento a su lado y estampar un beso en su mejilla.

─Mimi… ─Nombró, temiendo que Yamato pensase mal de las demostraciones de cariño de su novia para con él, pero ella sólo rio por lo bajo.

─¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de Yama? ─Preguntó en un susurro contra su oído, acercándose cada vez más a él. Koushiro no podía sino mirarla con emociones contradictorias, temiendo y anhelando por igual─. Sabes que Yama y yo compartimos muchas cosas, ¿no?

─¿Qué…?

La pregunta quedó colgada cuando Yamato regresó a la sala y dejó la notebook frente a Koushiro. El pelirrojo se apartó un poco de Mimi, intentando no mostrarse nervioso ni nada parecido. Lo último que quería era que Yamato lo odiase.

─Veré qué puedo hacer con el sistema ─Dice Koushiro con una sonrisa tímida, tomando la portátil del rubio.

─Gracias, Shiro. ─Al llamarlo de tal forma, Koushiro levantó sus ojos hacia Yamato encontrándolo sonrojado y mirando a otro punto. Le sorprendía que lo llamase de ese modo, pero no era desagradable, para nada. ─¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo cerveza, si quieres.

─Oh, yo no…

─Vamos, Shiro ─Insistió Mimi─. Es viernes y tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos.

Ante la insistencia de Mimi, Koushiro no pudo resistirse y Yamato terminó buscando las cervezas para los tres. Y mientras bebían, Koushiro iba a verificando las fallas del sistema en la portátil de su amigo, hablando con ellos, desinhibiéndose y riéndose de cosas que en realidad, no tenían demasiado sentido.

─Listo. No era gran cosa el problema. De seguro ahora te funcionará con normalidad. ─Koushiro sonrió a Yamato cuando le tendió de vuelta su notebook y Yamato sólo asintió para tomarla─. De acuerdo, ahora debo irme. Gracias por las cervezas.

─¿Qué dices, Shiro? Quédate, aún quedan más latas ─Cuestionó Mimi.

─Además, aún no me has dicho cuánto te debo por éste trabajo ─Secundó Yamato pero Koushiro no sabía si lo correcto era quedarse allí. El pelirrojo se enderezó del sofá pero no avanzó mucho cuando Yamato lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo─. Vamos, déjame compensarte.

─Somos amigos, no podría cobrarte, Yamato-san ─Respondió cordialmente el chico, pero al ver cómo Yamato avanzaba más hacia él, comenzó a temblar.

─¿Quién dijo algo sobre dinero? ─Koushiro levantó sus ojos oscuros y brillantes hacia los azules e intensos de Yamato y el magnetismo a causa del alcohol fue algo inmediato. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los labios de Yamato se encontraban sobre los de él y una avalancha de emociones lo hicieron presa del momento.

Ante el primer pensamiento, Koushiro trató de apartarse pero las manos del rubio se encontraban arraigadas a su pequeña cintura. Poco pudo hacer cuando los labios de Yamato comenzaron a moverse con mayor insistencia sobre los suyos. Por más esfuerzos que realice, Koushiro no podía pensar con claridad ante la exquisita forma que Yamato lo estaba besando.

Las manos del mayor dejaron su reposo para comenzar a moverse y a tomar mayor terreno sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo. No se había percatado de ello hasta que sintió una de las palmas de su amigo, grandes y fuertes, estrujar una de sus nalgas. Abrió los ojos y emitió un gritillo de sorpresa que fue respondido con una mordida leve por parte del que lo estaba abordando. Koushiro estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su consciencia, entregándose cada vez más a la maravillosa sensación que Yamato le provocaba.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar en ambos, Yamato deshizo el beso pero no la distancia que los unía. Las respiraciones de ambos eran erráticas, sus rostros estaban sonrojados y un fino hilo de saliva conectaban sus labios. Koushiro se quedó prendado en la intensa mirada de Yamato hasta que recordó que su amigo no era soltero y principalmente, que su novia los estaba observando.

Se volteó a mirar a Mimi con urgencia pero antes de encontrar alguna emoción semejante a la sorpresa o indignación, la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras iba desabotonando su camisa. El aliento se escapó de Koushiro cuando la única prenda que portaba Mimi cayó al suelo y apreció su bendita desnudez recostada sobre el sofá donde, apenas unos minutos, él se encontraba sentado.

─¿Tienes hambre, Shiro? ─Preguntó Mimi con tono sugerente, sonriéndole al tiempo en que acariciaba el contorno de sus senos con sus dedos índices.

─¿Q…Qué es esto? ─Logró articular Koushiro, pasando su mirada de Mimi a Yamato.

─Nos gustas, Shiro ─Respondió Mimi poniéndose de pie─. Tanto a Yama como a mí nos encanta pasar tiempo contigo, hacerte sonrojar y nos pones calientes.

─¿Yo? ─Preguntó Koushiro y una pequeña risa salió de él─. ¿Me consideran sexualmente atractivo? Eso es nuevo.

─¿Por qué la sorpresa? ─Preguntó Yamato.

─Es que no soy el tipo de chico que podría despertar apetito sexual en una persona… Me resulta extraño que lo haga en dos al mismo tiempo… ─Miró a Mimi y a Yamato─, dos personas malditamente atractivas al mismo tiempo.

Ésta vez, Yamato y Mimi sonrieron al compartir una mirada.

─No te quites crédito. Eres lindo ─Dijo Mimi acercándose a él para abrazarlo por el cuello y susurrar a su oído─. Eres lo suficientemente lindo para hacer dudar a Yamato de su sexualidad.

Koushiro se sonrojó tras esa confesión y sólo pudo mirar a Yamato para encontrarlo igual de sonrojado. Al parecer, el rubio estaba seguro de su heterosexualidad hasta que comenzó a ser más cercano al pelirrojo. Eso era bastante halagador para éste.

─Eso es… Bastante halagador ─Responde Koushiro─, pero ustedes son pareja. Son mis amigos y yo no…

─Oh, por favor, Shiro ─Frenó Mimi─. Ni te atrevas a decir que no te gustamos porque el beso de Yamato te dejó como fierro. ─Y sólo para reafirmar sus palabras, Mimi palpó la entrepierna despierta de su amigo, provocando que el menor ardiera de vergüenza y excitación─. Déjanos terminar lo que empezamos.

─¿Terminar lo que…?

─Queremos follarte ─Finalizó Yamato cruzado de brazos. Koushiro miró al rubio y luego a su novia, preguntándose tantas cosas─. Nos gustas y queremos que intimes con nosotros.

─¿Te gustaría? ─Preguntó Mimi con dulzura.

El pelirrojo miró a Yamato y luego a la desnudez de Mimi. Era difícil negarse a algo así, después de todo, él sentía lo mismo por sus amigos. El alcohol no era un buen abogado y lo que una mente sobria podría ayudarle a discernir, ahora tenía todas las barreras caídas y una excitación que necesitaba ser apagada.

No lo pensó mucho tiempo, de hecho, no pudo hacerlo cuando fue Mimi quien lo besó a continuación. Un beso cargado de sensualidad y erotismo que aumentaba la erección en sus pantalones. Mimi lo terminó por sentenciar al sofá donde se situaban minutos atrás para sentarse a horcajadas de sus caderas y ayudarlo a quitarle las prendas.

Mientras ella se encargaba de quitarle la ropa, Yamato tomó partido con sus labios, besándolo y jugando con sus cabellos. Eran dos contra uno, dos personas que lo hacían sentir como si no hubiese probado lo mejor de la vida. Y para qué negarlo, así era.

El sillón quedó pequeño para los tres, así que la desnudez acabó en la cama de Yamato.

Las manos traviesas de Mimi se deshicieron de la camisa de Koushiro, mientras los dientes de Yamato marcaron su nívea piel. El pelirrojo fue sepultado en la cama mientras sus dos amigos lo fundían en besos, mordidas y lamidas. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con el techo mientras pensaba en cómo todo había dado un giro inesperado en su vida.

De estar soltero y sin alguna esperanza de relación, pasó a ser cogido por dos personas a la vez.

Irónico.

* * *

Koushiro se acomodó un mechón pelirrojo tras la oreja, se sentía nervioso y aquel era su forma de intentar sopesarlo. Sintió cómo la mano de Yamato tomó la suya bajo la mesa y eso hizo que su atención pasase al rubio de orbes azules que tenía junto a él. El mayor no lo miraba, mantenía su rostro atento al frente, pero su mano le dejaba en claro que a él no se le escapaba ningún detalle suyo. Yamato era el perceptivo, el que muchas veces lograba entrever las cosas que ni Mimi o Koushiro lograban darse cuenta. Tenía su genio, pero era lo que lograba darle más estabilidad a ambos.

El pelirrojo no pudo sino esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, bajando la mirada a su mano entrelazada con la de su novio, a medida que Mimi iba hablando a su otro costado. Levantó la mirada hacia la castaña que se esmeraba en ponerle todos los detalles habidos y por haber a su relato del cómo su relación monógama pasó a convertirse en un poliamor.

Mimi era lo que encendía aquel trío, era la picardía y la ternura por partes iguales. Era la que podía hacerlos derretir de deseo y carraspear con sus infantilerías. Mimi era el color a la escala de grises que representaban Yamato y Koushiro juntos.

─…Fue así como, al terminar la prepa y con algunos ahorros, nos montamos nuestro propio departamento ─Finalizó Mimi llevándose su bebida a los labios con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Koushiro desvió su atención de Mimi a los semblantes sorprendidos de sus amigos sentados frente a ellos tres, escuchando atentamente el cómo su relación poliamorosa salía del closet finalmente.

Taichi trató de cerrar la boca o decir algo pero sencillamente su mandíbula se encontraba desencajada. Sora sólo podía buscar palabras positivas para felicitar al trío, pero los nervios le ganaban. Jou seguía preguntando cosas que no venían a cuento, siendo esa su forma de asimilar los hechos recientemente expuestos. A Takeru y Hikari no les costó demasiado hacerse a la idea, fueron los primeros en felicitarlos sin contratiempos producidos por la sorpresa.

─Así que… Son tres… ─Volvió a repetir Jou, buscando manera de entenderlo por quinta o sexta vez─. ¿Cómo…?

─¿Lo hacen entre los tres? ─Preguntó Taichi sin contenerse, haciendo sonrojar a la mayoría, principalmente a Yamato y Koushiro por su falta de tacto.

─Claro, no podemos pensar en dejar a uno fuera del ring ─Le guiñó el ojo Mimi con picardía.

─¿Cómo lo hacen? ─Volvió a preguntar Taichi.

─No es nada del otro mundo ─Dijo Mimi─. A veces yo estoy en el medio, otras Koushiro.

─¿Koushiro? ─Preguntó Sora confundida, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo muriéndose de verguenza─. ¿Cómo es que tú…?

─Sora, tengo un cinturón ─Reveló Mimi haciendo que sus dos novios explotaran y pidieran más discresión─. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es misterio que Koushiro es el pasivo en nuestra relación?

La respuesta todos lo sabían pero por integridad del Izumi, quedó colgando en la lengua de muchos. El tema fue cambiado casi con urgencia por parte de Yamato, ya estaba de más decir que sus amigos los apoyaban en aquella nueva relación que sostenían los tres, siendo un alivio para el poliamor poderse sincerar con éstos y no tener que andar escondiendo nada.

Después de todo, no había que negar que desde que los tres estaban juntos, se los notaba más felices, más unidos, quizá hasta mejor de lo que eran sólo Yamato y Mimi juntos. Porque así como Yamato era el equilibrio, Mimi la dulzura, Koushiro era lo que volvía locos a ambos. No sólo era el _cerebrito_ del grupo. Tanto Yamato como Mimi fueron conociendo más sobre el pelirrojo y de todo lo que implicaba ser él.

Siendo la pieza faltante a su rompecabezas.

* * *

Notas finales:

Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre éstos tres. Me encantan juntos y agradezco tanto que mi querida Chia lo haya dejado en el topic de las mendigas :3

Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Chia *3*


End file.
